Happiness
by HieiSakeBaka
Summary: Very, very fluffy. Shuichi and Eiri sweetness involving marshmallows. It has a lemon that is posted elsewhere, which makes it alot longer than it is O.o Read and Review!


Note: This has a lemon that is posted elsewhere. It is on AdultFanfiction.net. I'm too lazy find the URL, so just go to the site and look for 'Happiness' under the name BakaChan003...it should be there O.o Happy Readings!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Eiri tapped away at the keyboard, staring at the screen of his laptop. He had been typing for a while, trying to finish the chapter of his latest novel. He had had peace for about 2 hours now, since Shuichi decided to take a nap. He said he had a hard day at work. 'Hard day, my ass,' Eiri thought,'He doesn't have me glomping him and bothering him all the time.' Eiri stopped typing and stared blankly at the screen of his computer. 'That brat doesn't usually take naps this long...I'd better make sure he hasn't died or something.' With that thought, the novelist stood up from his chair and walked through the door of his office, going down the hall to the living room. There, he saw Shuichi lying on the couch, his arms thrown over his head. Eiri miled at the cute sight of his lover tangled in a sheet, mouth wide open. Feeling a little fluffy at that moment, Eiri reached for the sheet and attempted to untangle Shuichi. He lifted Shuichi's leg slightly, to pull the sheet out from under it, then put it back down, moving to the other leg. Shuichi moaned in his sleep and turned over, hugging his pillow. Eiri's eyebrow twitched a bit as his lover became even more tangled up. 'Fine, doesn't matter to me if he gets lost in that sheet,' Eiri said in his mind. As he was turning to go into the kitchen for a snack, a hand grabbed his wrist. Eiri jumped a bit, startled.   
  
"Yuki, where are you going?," asked a now awake j-pop singer. Eiri pulled his wrist back and started for the kitchen again. "I'm going to get something to eat," he replied. Shuichi pulled the sheet from himself, standing up to push Eiri into the couch. "You sit here and wait! I'll bring something we can share!," stated Shuichi with a wide grin. Eiri's face contorted with slight confusion as he watched his lover literally bounce into the kitchen. Shuichi was always energetic. Always moving. Even in his sleep, he couldn't be still. He could also be in a deep sleep one minute, then wide awake. Eiri always needed atleast 2 cups of coffee to fully wake up in the morning. He leaned back into the couch as Shuichi came back, sitting next to him. "I've got marshmallows!," he said happily. He opened the bag and stuffed one into his mouth. They were the small kind. Eiri rolled his eyes. "I wanted real food, baka, not that," he said, slightly annoyed. Shuichi smiled, putting another marshmallow into his mouth. "But Yuki! We can play a game with them!," Shuichi grinned. Eiri lifted an eyebrow. "It's called Chubby Bunnies! It's a game my mom and I used to play when I was little!," clarified the singer. Eiri took a marshmallow from the bag, popping it into his mouth. "How do we play?," he asked.   
  
Shuichi was delighted. Eiri really wanted to play a game with him! A marshmallow game! "We put as many of these little marshmallows as we can into our mouths!," Shuichi explained,"There's no real way to win at the game, it's just for fun!" Eiri took a handful of marshmallows from the bag, stuffing them into his mouth. Shuichi giggled at the sight. Eiri's cheeks were puffed out a bit. Shuichi took a handful of the fluffy sugar treats and put them into his mouth. His cheeks were now puffy, too. Eiri could barely supress the laughter that wanted to escape from him. Shuichi was surprised when he heard little chuckles from his lover. Eiri really wanted to laugh, but his mouth was full! His chuckles were muffled and Shuichi couldn't help but laugh, too. Seeing Eiri laughing with his mouth full of marshmallows was just too cute! "Jer so ebil," Eiri managed to get past his lips. Shuichi thought the cuteness was overwhelming and began to laugh harder. He also began to choke. He spit all his marshmallows out on the floor, coughing and laughing at the same time. Eiri did the same. He wiped his eyes to free himself of the tears that came with all the laughter.   
  
"Yuki, you're in a good mood today!," Shuichi stated gleefully. Eiri smiled warmly. He was happy. He was with his lover. He had decided to stop acting so cold to Shuichi. Because of his past, he didn't want to be hurt again. But he was with Shuichi now. Everything was different. Shuichi loved him for who he was and would never hurt him. Eiri had taken a long time to trust Shuichi, and Shuichi was patient. Shuichi always did his best not to mess up. He didn't want to lose Eiri's trust right after he'd earned it.   
  
"Shuichi, would you mind not calling me 'Yuki' anymore?," Eiri asked. Shuichi smiled. "Sure...Eiri." The older man smiled back at his lover. Wrapping his arms around Shuichi, he pulled him closer, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. This...was true happiness.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Well!? Was it OK? Tell me what you think! I would be happy to know! ::wide grin:: 


End file.
